Data digits may be stored in a memory device, and errors may occur when the data is stored or retrieved, or the values may change while the memory device is holding the data digits. An error correcting code (ECC) is used to identify and/or correct errors in the data before it is passed on from the device for its intended purpose. Encoder/decoder (CODEC) circuits implement an ECC in a memory device to identify and/or correct errors in data.